Loup Vampirique
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Neal cache quelque chose au FBI. Lorsqu'une affaire brise son masque, Peter pourra-t-il l'aider?
1. Chapter 1

Neal: consultant du FBI. Mi-loup, mi-vampire. Compagnon de Peter.

Peter: agent du FBI. Humain, marié à Elizabeth. Compagnon de Neal.

Elizabeth: Humaine, mariée à Peter.

Alexander: Frère aîné de Neal. Loup.

Evangelina: Sœur cadette de Neal. Vampire.

Nathaniel: Père de Neal, d'Alexander et d'Evangelina. Roi des Loups.

Gabriella: Mère de Neal, d'Alexander et d'Evangelina. Reine des Vampires.

Mozzie: Humain. Meilleur ami de Neal. Trahi le consultant.

Diana: Agent du FBI. Humaine.

Jones: Agent du FBI. Humain.

June: Logeuse de Neal. Humaine.

Matthew: Ex-beau-frère de Neal. Humain. Frère de Tom.

Tom: Ex-mari de Neal. Humain. Frère de Matthew.


	2. Neal

_PDV Neal._

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête intense. La nuit que j'ai passé dans la cave m'a épuisé. Heureusement que mes collègues ignorent ce que je suis. J'ai peur de leur réaction. Mozzie, mon meilleur ami m'a rejeté le jour où je le lui ai annoncé. Sa trahison m'a brisé le cœur. Je sais que je ne suis pas humain. Depuis la mort d'Ellen, je marche dans un brouillard qui augmente au fur et à mesure des jours. Personne ne sait ce qui m'arrive. Mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter.

-Oui? Fis-je.

-Salut petit frère, fit la voix de mon interlocuteur.

-Alexander! M'exclamais-je surpris.

-Hé oui. Comment tu vas?

-Fatigué, malade.

-Malade?

-Oui, mais ne panique pas grand frère.

-Je viens immédiatement.

-Alex…

Je ne finis pas mon mot car je m'écroule au sol.

-Neal! cria Alexander dans le lointain.

Les ténèbres se glissèrent devant mes yeux que je ferme contre mon gré.

-al! Neal! Neal! Réveille-toi!

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Tout était flou. Ma vue se corrigea et je vis Alexander penché vers moi, la panique et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Alexander? Que c'est-il passé?

-Tu as eu un malaise quand je t'ai téléphoné.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Pas vraiment.

-Neal, est-ce que tu vas bien réellement?

-Non.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il?

-Depuis que Mozzie m'a trahi, j'ai le cœur brisé et depuis la mort d'Ellen, mon âme est dans le brouillard qui augmente au fur et à mesure des jours.

-Ton meilleur ami t'a trahi?!

-Oui.

-Peter est au courant?

A la mention de mon amour secret, mon cœur se brisa encore plus.

-Non, murmurais-je.

Mon frère m'observait, suspicieux. Je me jette dans ses bras en sanglotant. Alexander referma ses bras et me murmura des mots apaisants. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'écroule sur mon frère qui me soutint et alla m'allonger dans le canapé.

-Dors, petit frère. Je te protégerais, me murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Je m'endors rapidement sous les yeux remplis de tristesse d'Alexander.

-Neal Caffrey!

Je me réveille en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard avec la voix de Peter.

-Quoi?, fis-je furieux.

-Que c'est-il passé ici?

-De quoi…, je ne finis pas ma phrase, car je vis dans quel était se trouvait mon appartement. Où est Alexander? La panique me submergea.

-Neal?

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée?

-Non.

-J'ai trouvé cette lettre accrochée à la porte.

Je pris la lettre et me figea.

 _Neal,_

 _Si tu tiens à sauver Alexander, donne-moi ce que tu sais aux entrepôts près du port. Sinon, tu pourras dire adieu à ton grand frère chéri._

 _Mozzie_

Je suis fou de rage.

-Comment ose-t-il?, rugis-je.

J'insultais Mozzie en langue vampire et lupine. Peter m'observais, incrédule.

-Neal, de quoi Mozzie parle-t-il dans sa lettre?

-D'un secret qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille.

-Qui est Alexander?

-Mon frère.

Je partis en direction des entrepôts du port et entendit un coup de feu. Je me mets à courir, la boule dans le ventre. Je m'arrête, horrifié par ce que je vois. Le corps ensanglanté de mon frère.

-Alexander…

Mon frère ne bougeait pas. Il était mort.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas être mort! Réveille-toi Alexander!

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne mon visage baigné de larmes vers Peter qui me murmura:

-Je suis désolé pour ton frère.

-Merci.

-Viens, tu as besoin de repos.

-Oui, attends.

Je me tourne vers le corps d'Alexander et dit d'une voix brisée:

-Que ton âme part dans le royaume de Séléna et que tu puisses courir sous la lune pour l'éternité. Adieu Alexander.

Je chancèle et Peter me soutint jusque… chez lui?

-Pour que tu puisses te reposer, me dit mon amour secret. Chérie! Je suis rentré. Tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît?

-J'arrive! Cria la voix d'Elizabeth qui poussa un cri quand elle me vit. Neal! Que t'arrive-t'il?

-Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Peter?

-Quand je suis allé le voir, il dormait, mais son appartement était saccagé. Neal, depuis quand es-tu en froid avec Mozzie?

Depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais mi-loup, mi-vampire?

-Depuis la mort d'Ellen.

Peter et Elizabeth me firent entrer chez eux et se figèrent. Mozzie pointait une arme dans leur direction. Je me dégage des bras de mes amis et m'avance vers mon ex-meilleur ami, menaçant.

-Reste où tu es Neal.

-Jamais! Tu vas apprendre que notre justice est pire que la tienne.

-Vraiment? Si jamais j'apporte une arme chargée de balles en argent induites d'eau bénite que va-t'il se passer d'après toi?

-Je te jure que si tu fais ça, je t'arrache la tête!

Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle Neal!

-Comment va Alexander? Oups, il est mort.

Je sens que mon loup va sortir pour en faire son repas.

-Neal, si tu étais resté avec lui, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Lui?

-Ton ex.

-Jamais! Et puis quoi encore?! Je refuse de le voir!

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû divorcer!

-C'était mon droit.

Mozzie tira dans la direction de Peter, mais je le pousse de la trajectoire et me pris la balle à sa place.

-Neal! cria la voix de… mon père?

-Papa…, murmurai-je avant que l'inconscience ne me prenne dans son royaume


	3. Peter

_PDV Peter_

J'observe Neal qui est hospitalisé près des bureaux du FBI. Son père l'a plongé dans le coma il y a deux mois. J'ai bien vu que depuis la mort d'Ellen, qu'il agit comme un corps sans âme. Puis Mozzie qui lui reproche d'avoir divorcé d'un homme brutal. Un bruit provenant de son lit attire mon attention. Ses yeux bleu cristal s'étaient ouverts!

-Neal?

-Peter? Où suis-je?

-A l'hôpital.

Je glousse et l'embrasse. Je suis surpris qu'il réponde à mon baiser. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, je le vis sourire. Je souris à mon tour.

-Je t'aime Peter.

-Je t'aime aussi Neal.

-Et Mozzie?

-Ton père l'a emmené avec lui pour le juger. J'ignorais qu'il était juge.

-Mes parents sont juges.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Neal rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu de ma phrase. C'est un ange. Mon ange! Je l'aime tellement.

-Je suis resté combien de temps inconscient?

-Deux mois.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Mon père m'a plongé dans le coma?

-Oui.

Je rejoins Neal et le prend dans mes bras. Sa présence m'a tant manquée. Je l'embrasse dans le cou sous l'oreille. Je le sens se tendre par mon geste de tendresse. Je peux le comprendre. Je prends mon amant par surprise en posant mes lèvres sur ses lèvres délicates.

-Peter… me gémit-il, attends qu'on soit à la maison.

-Tu as raison.

Le médecin arriva et dit à Neal qu'il peut sortir, mais qu'il ne force pas trop pendant les deux semaines à venir. Génial! Deux semaines à m'occuper de mon ange. Je le vit baisser la tête. Ses réflexes sont revenus. Ce qui ne me plaît pas. Nous quittons l'hôpital vers six heures du soir.

-Neal, mon ange, dis-moi ce qui te fais peur.

-Rien. Pourquoi?

-Tu as l'air effrayé.

-Je suis terrorisé.

-Pourquoi?

-Mozzie à dû parler de mon ex-mari.

Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

-Oui.

-Mon ex est quelqu'un de brutal. Il pensait qu'il devait me montrer sa «supériorité». Il m'a cassé le bras, les côtes qui m'ont perforé un poumon, fracasser le crâne. Sauf que dû à une particularité dans mon sang, je peux porter des fœtus. J'étais enceint de cinq semaines quand il a commit un acte que je ne lui pardonne pas. Il m'a frappé au ventre me causant une horrible douleur et tuant son enfant en même temps. C'est mon médecin qui m'a conseillé de divorcer. J'ai refusé car je craignais la réaction de mes parents. Lorsque je suis allé les voir, ma mère c'est effondrée dans les bras de ma sœur en pleurant. Mon père et mon frère m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas quitté. Lorsque je leur ai dit la raison, mon frère m'a pris dans ses bras et je me suis mis à pleurer contre ma faiblesse. Un mois après, je divorce et mon ex se retrouve en prison avec interdiction de m'approcher à moins de cent mètres.

J'y crois pas! Neal a vécu l'enfer. Non, en enfer. Si je croise son ex, je le tue.

-Peter? Tu vas bien?

-Oui.

J'observe Neal qui se fige, livide. Devant nous se trouve Matthew Keller.

-Neal? fis-je, inquiet.

-Keller?

-Neal. Tu vas me payer pour ce que tu as fait.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Tom! Je ne pouvais plus rester avec toi.

Tom Keller? Sûrement le frère de Matthew. Neal essaya de surmonter sa peur. Nous partons chez Neal, vu que j'avais élu domicile chez lui. Lorsque nous arrivons, Neal tomba à la renverse avec une adolescente qui lui ressemble.

-Evangelina! cria une voix.

La jeune fille se releva et tendit la main à Neal qui la prit et se releva.

-Désolée grand frère. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

-Non, ça va.

-Neal…

Mon ange se tourna vers la voix et couru dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman…

-Mon petit vampire, tu m'as manqué.

Vampire?

-Louveteau.

Neal vit son père qui le prit dans ses bras. Sa soumission et sa peur se réveillèrent car mon ange recula, se mit à genoux et baissa la tête. Ses parents eurent de la tristesse dans le regard.

-Grand frère?

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est de ma faute si Alexander est mort.

J'ai peur de comprendre. Neal culpabilise pour la mort de son frère. Je prends mon amant dans mes bras. Je le sens pleurer tellement, il était effrayé. Sa famille ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Nous avons croisé son ex, les prévenais-je.

Des grognements sourds se firent entendre. Neal se tend dans mes bras. Mon amant jappa de peur. Je resserre mon emprise autour de sa taille. J'embrasse la nuque de Neal pour le rassurer. Il perdit connaissance dans mes bras.

-Neal!

La sœur, la mère et le père de Neal paniquèrent en le voyant inconscient.

-Je vais tuer Tom! rugit Evangelina. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher Neal.

La famille de mon ange partit à la recherche de Tom. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que je veillais sur lui, Neal se réveilla.

-Peter?

-Neal, comment tu te sens?

-Fatigué, mais en forme.

-En forme? Pourquoi?

-Pour ça.

Neal se redressa, m'attrape la nuque et m'embrasse passionnément, lentement et sensuellement. Je gémis face à son acte.

-Fais-moi l'amour Peter.

Je quitte les lèvres de Neal à regret pour voir mon amant s'allonger sur le dos pour s'offrir à moi. Je me lèche les lèvres en le voyant aguicheur. Il commence à bouger, frottant nos sexes. Je l'embrasse sous l'oreille tout en enlevant son haut. Neal le jeta sur le sol. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, remontant ma chemise. J'attrape ses poignets avec douceur et les embrasse. Nous fîmes l'amour tout le reste de la journée.

-Peter?

-Oui?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ce que je suis.

-Tu es un loup vampirique Neal. Ton père est ton Alpha, tu ne pouvais pas désobéir à l'un de ses ordres.

-Comment?

-J'ai fait des recherches.

-Tu es mon compagnon, mais le suis-je pour toi?

-Oui. Elizabeth m'a trompé et j'ai demandé le divorce pendant ton coma.

-Et tu as emménagé ici?

-June voulait de la compagnie pendant que tu dormais.

-Hey! Je n'ai pas voulu être plongé dans le coma.

-Que va-t-il se passer pour Mozzie?

-Si il est encore en vie, il devra faire face à la justice lupine et vampirique.

-Pourquoi?

-Nos parents sont les souverains des vampires et des loups-garous.

-Tu es un prince?

-Oui. Et je crois que j'attends ton enfant.

-L'avenir nous le dira.

Neal se blottit contre moi et s'endormit pendant que je lui caresse les cheveux. J'embrasse sa tempe et je m'endors à mon tour.


	4. Neal, Peter et Nathaniel

_PDV Neal_

Ça fait deux semaines que Peter m'a fait l'amour et que je l'ai revendiqué comme mon compagnon. Mon cher et tendre était précautionneux avec moi. J'étais sur la terrasse de notre appartement quand je me précipite dans la salle de bains vider le contenu de mon estomac. C'est la troisième fois que ça m'arrive, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Neal?

Mince! Mon père! J'avais oublié qu'il venait me rendre visite. Je sors de la salle de bains et me dirige vers lui.

-Bonjour papa, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Ça va.

-Tu mens.

-Je vomis depuis trois jours, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs et un appétit déréglé.

-Puis-je poser ma main sur ton ventre? Je pense savoir ce qui t'arrives.

-Bien sûr.

Lorsque mon père posa sa main sur mon ventre, je grogne légèrement surprenant mon Alpha qui observe mes réactions.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Quoi? C'est grave?

-Non, à part si être avec un louveteau est une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

-Je suis enceint?

-Oui.

Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Peter? Je commence à paniquer en imaginant se réaction. Mon père me plaqua avec tendresse contre lui, nous dirige vers le canapé où nous nous asseyons et mit ma tête au niveau de son cœur.

-Respire louveteau. Copie ma respiration Neal.

-Que vais-je faire?

Ma voix sonnait comme celle d'un enfant brisé et mon père le sentit. Il me berça contre lui alors que je sentais des larmes couler.

-Tu vas annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle à Peter et vous irez passer ta grossesse dans le Montana, d'accord?

-Tu peux rester avec moi?

-Bien sûr mon chéri.

-Merci papa.

Blottit et en sécurité contre mon père, je ferme les yeux et laisse Morphée me prendre dans son royaume.

 _PDV Peter_

Enfin! Après une dizaine de bijouteries, j'ai trouvé la bague parfaite pour Neal. Je rentre dans notre nid d'amour et vit mon ange dormir contre son père, recouvert de son plaid préféré. J'apperçois des sillons identiques sur son visage, Neal avait pleuré! Je le prit délicatement des bras de son père et le laisse se blottir contre moi.

-Qu c'est-il passé?

-Neal a eu une crise d'angoisse.

-Mince. Il va mieux?

-Quand il est dans tes bras, oui.

-Peter? Papa?

Entendant la voix de mon ange, nous posons nos yeux sur lui.

-Bien dormi?

-Comme un loir.

-Peter, Neal à quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Je sens mon amant trembler contre moi. Immédiatement, je lui murmure des mots de réconfort et d'amour.

-Calme-toi mon cœur, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

-Promis?

-Promis mon ange, je t'aime trop pour faire un faux pas.

-Je t'aime aussi et tu vas être papa.

-Tu attends un enfant?

-Oui.

Je comprends mieux l'angoisse de Neal, mon cher et tendre attend notre enfant et pensait que j'allais le quitter. Jamais!

-Neal, tu n'imagines pas ma joie en apprenant que je vais être père.

-Vraiment?

 _PDV Nathaniel_

Je regarde Neal lové dans les bras de Peter qui embrassait sa tempe tout en le berçant avec amour.

-Oui Neal, je suis euphorique à l'idée de fonder une famille avec toi.

-Je pensais que tu allais être en colère.

-Jamais mon amour, je préfère mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal.

Mon gendre raffermit sa prise autour de mon fils et caresse son ventre avec tendresse. Leur amour est fort, j'ai eu peur que mon louveteau n'est une nouvelle relation abusive. Je me souviens de son état quand il est venu nous voir.

 **Flash-back**

 **Je suis assis dans le canapé du salon, mon fils aîné Alexander blottit contre moi, ma fille Evangelina, parlait avec sa mère. Tout un coup, la sonnette d'entrée brisa le calme de la maison. Surpris, je vais ouvrir et me fige.**

 **-Bonjour papa.**

 **-Neal? C'est toi?**

 **-Oui Alpha.**

 **Mon deuxième enfant, Neal était devant moi, pâle, épaules baissées et des marques de coups sur le visage. Je grogne de colère, personne n'a le droit de blesser mes enfants. Je m'approche doucement de mon fils effrayé et l'attire vers moi. Il se met à trembler.**

 **-Papa?**

 **-C'est Neal, Alex.**

 **Mon fils aîné accourt vers nous et s'arrête sous le choc.**

 **-Petit frère?**

 **-Lex...**

 **Entendant son surnom, mon fils aîné prit son frère contre lui. À notre horreur, Neal se met à pleurer.**

 **-Que c'est-il passé Neal?**

 **-Je veux oublier.**

 **-On comprend, mais ne gardes pas ta souffrance pour toi.**

 **-On peut aller dans ma chambre?**

 **-Bien sûr louveteau.**

 **Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de mon cadet et une fois à l'intérieur, Neal se mit à parler.**

 **-Je sais que vous êtes surpris de me voir, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Comme vous le savez, je suis parti en Europe faire un peu de tourisme. Un jour, j'ai rencontré Tom Keller qui m'a invité à boire un café. De fil en aiguilles, il m'a séduit et on s'est mis ensemble. Mais ce qui devait être un rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar. Tom a été violent et brutal, il est accro à l'alcool et à la drogue. Il était sobre quand il m'a mis dans cet état. J'ai fais une fausse couche à cause de lui et mon médecin m'a conseillé de divorcer.**

 **Les membres féminins de notre famille entrèrent dans la chambre et nous fîmes un calin familial.**

 **Fin flash-back**

Sortant de mes pensées, je remarque que Neal s'est endormi contre Peter qui le protégeait. Depuis l'annonce de leur futur enfant, l'agent du FBI est sur un nuage.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui Peter, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Elles avaient l'air meutrières.

-Très, j'ai un sentiment de vengeance pour mes fils.

-Pour le meurtre d'Alexander et la relation abusive de Neal...

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpis.

-Je n'aime pas voir Neal souffrir, la mort de son frère l'a détruit et sa relation avec _Keller_ l'a brisé. Donc, non, je ne suis pas surpris.

Je regarde mon gendre avec surprise. Il voulait protéger Neal de toute la souffrance du monde.

-Neal possède une maison dans le Montana, j'aimerai que vous alliez passer sa grossesse là-bas.

-C'est avec plaisir, Neal a besoin de calme après les derniers évènements.

Neal remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla.


	5. Alexander, Raven et Luciferya

_PDV Peter_

Depuis 9 mois, Neal et moi vivons dans sa maison dans le Montana. Je dois avouer que la vie de famille est plus agréable que celle d'un agent du FBI. Neal restait allongé soit blottit contre moi, soit dans son nid. Son père m'a dit que c'est vampirique; sa mère avait fait ça à chaque grossesse. Mon amant se changeait en loup et était magnifique. Son loup est blanc et ses saphirs étaient cerclés de rouge prouvant son ascendance vampirique. Neal restait toujour à mes côtés par peur. Des jappements de douleur résonnèrent dans la maison, me prévenant du début de l'accouchement de Neal. Inquiet pour mon fiancé, je me dirige vers son nid; avant de rentrer dans la pièce, je frappe à la porte et demande:

-Neal? Je peux entrer?

-Oui... fit la voix pleine de douleur de mon ange.

Je pénètre dans la pièce et vis Neal, allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées et des gémissements de douleur traversant ses lèvres. Je me dirige vers sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Ça va aller mon chéri, je suis là.

-Ça fait mal. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Neal hurla de douleur sous les effets des contractions et pour le calmer, je me mets à lécher son cou et à le masturber afin qu'il se détende.

 _PDV Neal_

La langue et la main de Peter me faisaient du bien malgré la douleur de l'accouchement.

-Neal? Est-ce que je te fait mal?

-Non, mais j'ai tellement enviede te sentir en moi.

-Ça peut être dangereux.

-Il y a plusieurs façons pour que tu jouisses en moi.

-Tu veux me faire une fellation? Tu n'es pas obligé.

-J'ai envie de te donner du plaisir.

Je me baisse toujours allongé jusqu'au sexe de Peter et le lécha rapidement. Mon compagnon gémit en sentant mes lèvres jouer avec son érection.

-Neal...

Mon accouchement se termina rapidement et je mis au monde un fils et deux filles.

 _PDV externe_

Peter et Neal regardaient leurs enfants heureux. Les nouveaux parents ne bougeaient pas, craignant de déranger le sommeil des triplés.

-Alexander, Raven et Luciferya Caffrey-Burke. Fit Peter, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

-Tu sais que je dois les allaiter sous forme de loup?

-Tu es leur mère chéri, c'est normal que ton lait qui est délicieux au passage convienne aux enfants.

En regardant Peter, Neal se dit que la mort de son frère a eu un impact positif sur sa vie.


End file.
